Riordan
} |name = Riordan |image = Riordan portrait.JPG |class = Rogue |title = Senior Warden |specialization = Duelist |longtitle=Riordan the Senior Warden |gender = Male |race = Human |voice = Stephane Cornicard |location = Arl Eamon's Estate, Arl of Denerim's Estate - Interior |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Riordan is a senior Grey Warden from Orlais. A native Ferelden, "born and bred" in Highever, Riordan joined the Wardens the same time as Duncan, and the two go back a long way. Involvement Riordan first appears in a cell Arl Howe's dungeon. As the Warden enters the dungeon, Riordan takes advantage of his guard's surprise to snap his neck through the bars of his cell. If Alistair is in the active party, he will recognize Riordan as one of the Wardens present at his Joining. The Warden can speak briefly with Riordan, who will explain that he is a Grey Warden from Orlais who came to Fereldan to find out what happened at Ostagar. Orlais had originally sent a large contingency of Grey Wardens and chevaliers, but were turned back at the border of Fereldan. It was decided that a single person would make it into the country more easily than a group, and Riordan was sent because of his familiarity with Fereldan. However, he was captured, imprisoned and tortured, unable to escape until a distraction was provided. Riordan will then leave, saying he would not be helpful in his condition. Afterwards, he can be found in the Arl of Redcliffe's Estate, in Arl Eamon's room. The Warden can speak to him there about the Grey Wardens and Duncan. He will also mention the Grey Warden Vault, a vault containing high quality equipment and other things, marking it on the map for the Warden. If Alistair is not chosen for The Landsmeet duel, Riordan will appear and suggest that Secret Companion be recruited to the Grey Wardens rather than executing him. Quotes * "I am Riordan. Senior Grey Warden of Jader. And you... must be Duncan's last recruit. Yes, you match his description." * "Hello friend, it looks as though you're no worse for wear after your stay at Fort Drakon." * "I'm glad you made it safely away. I hear Howe's death has brought no small amount of cheer to the city." * "Be firm in your beliefs, protect people from their own ignorance, and be as loyal as you can to your brothers, even knowing that you'll share their deaths." * "The Joining binds us to the darkspawn. You know this. If you were to forswear your oath and flee today, you'd find yourself in the Deep Roads or the Blight-lands, given time." * "We aren't judges. Kinslayers, blood mages, traitors, rebels, carta thugs, common bandits; anyone with the skill and mettle to take up the sword against the darkspawn is welcome among us." * "Nothing you have done has prepared you for what you face now." * "You never hear music in the sound of a key turning in a lock until you've been imprisoned." * "The Archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde". * "It warms my heart to see such courage. But do not hurry to sacrifice your life so." * Warden: "Nice moves there, old man." * Riordan: Perhaps introductions are in order, if only so you never call me that again." * Riordan: Tell me, do you know why the Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the darkspawn? * Warden: Because of our skill and ability to sense them? * Riordan: If that were so, then any skilled warrior would suffice. Notes * It's possible to steal around 5 from him in Redcliffe Castle. * In The Darkspawn Chronicles, his corpse can be found in front of the entrance of Fort Drakon. Category: Fereldans Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Orlesians Category:Grey Wardens Category:Rogues Category:Deceased